1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention generally relate to systems and devices for use in enabling the monitoring and analyzing of multiple ports of a data communication network.
2. Related Technology
The dependence upon the use of data networks to transmit and receive data at high data rates has led to a corresponding interest in the ability to perform real-time monitoring and analysis of that data, or network traffic, so that performance of the network can be evaluated, and problems identified and resolved. Such data monitoring and analysis necessitates the ability to access the network data stream without disrupting data transmission and the operation of the network.
To this end, hybrid network monitoring devices have been developed that include both a network test access point (“TAP”) device, and an optical network access switch sometimes referred to as a “rover.” In general, the TAP is a passive device that includes various connections by way of which a user can gain access to the network data stream for the purpose of performing monitoring and testing evolutions. The “rover” is an active device that interfaces with the TAP so as to monitor connections of the network in which the TAP/rover device is employed.
Typically, the hybrid device is employed in such a way that the TAP device is placed in-line with respect to the data stream. Because the TAP device is generally passive, the TAP is not prone to failure. In contrast with the relatively reliable TAP portion of the hybrid device however, the rover portion of the hybrid device has proven to be problematic.
In general, a failure or malfunction of the rover portion of the hybrid device can adversely impact the operation of the network to which the hybrid device is connected. More particularly, failure or malfunction of the rover portion typically requires that the entire hybrid device be disconnected from the network for repair or replacement. Since the hybrid device is typically employed in an in-line arrangement, disconnection of the hybrid device results in an interruption of network operations. In view of the heavy reliance on data communication networks, such network down time constitutes a significant problem.
In light of the problems associated with hybrid TAP/rover devices, many enterprise operations prefer to separate the TAP and rover functionalities from each other, so that even if the rover experiences a malfunction, the integrity of the network is not impaired. Accordingly, various rovers have been developed that are able to interface with, but which can be isolated from, associated TAP devices. Although such rovers represent an improvement in view of their lack of interdependence with TAP devices, these rovers nonetheless present problems of their own.
A significant problem with typical rovers relates to the transceivers and ports by way of which the rover communicates with the TAP and other devices. In particular, typical rovers include one transceiver connected to each port. Because typical rover ports are either input-only or output-only however, each transceiver that is connected to a port is not fully utilized. That is, for a transceiver connected to an input port of the rover for example, only the receive side of that transceiver will be utilized since the rover port is input-only, and the transmit side of that transceiver will be idle. Similarly, for a transceiver connected to an output port of the rover, only the transmit side of that transceiver that will be utilized since the rover port is output-only, and the receive side of that transceiver will necessarily be idle. Consequently, the purchaser of such rovers is compelled to pay for unused functionality.
Moreover, each dual rover input requires a pair of receivers, and each dual output port requires a pair of transmitters. That is, as noted above, typical rovers employ transceivers to implement the receive functionality at the rover, so that each dual input would accordingly require two transceivers. In the case of an input, the receive side of the first transceiver is then used on one side of the dual input, and the receive side of the second transceiver is used on the other side of that dual input. Thus, for each dual input of a typical rover, that rover includes a pair of unused transmitters. Similarly, in the case of an output, the transmit side of a third transceiver is then used on one side of the dual output, and the transmit side of a fourth transceiver is used on the other side of that dual output. Thus, for each dual output of a typical rover, that rover includes a pair of unused receivers. Such arrangements become increasingly problematic, both with respect to cost and complexity, as the number of rover inputs increases.
Yet another concern with typical rovers is that such devices are wavelength-specific. Thus, if a network optical signal has a wavelength that is different from the particular wavelength for which the rover is designed, the rover cannot process that signal. In view of the fact that typical data communication networks operate in connection with a variety of different optical wavelengths, the wavelength-specific nature of typical rovers is a signification limitation.
In order to overcome that limitation, users are typically compelled to use multiple rovers, each of which is compatible with one of the optical wavelengths of the communication network. This approach is a less than adequate solution because of the expense associated with the necessity of using multiple rovers, and because the use of multiple rovers greatly increases the cost and complexity of the installation. In another approach, enterprise personnel must employ one or more conversion devices to convert network optical signal wavelengths to a wavelength that can be used by an analyzer or monitoring device to which the rover is connected. Again, the use of such additional components increases the cost and complexity of the installation.
One further concern relating to the flexibility of many rover devices is that such devices typically are compatible with only a single protocol. This limitation sharply constrains the usefulness of such devices by requiring personnel to obtain a specific rover device for each protocol employed in the enterprise. The requirement for multiple devices, in turn, corresponds to a relatively higher cost to perform monitoring and analysis evolutions.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that a need exists for devices and systems that address the aforementioned, and other, problems in the art.